


pov im not out of my warriors phase

by TEETHEATERR



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A roblox warrior cat rp server, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based off of roleplays, Blood and Violence, BloodClan (Warriors), Character Death, Evil Original Characters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not all ideas are mine, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Realism? Who is she, RiverClan (Warriors), Riverclan has starclan but makes sacrifices to the tides lol, ShadowClan (Warriors), These are from an rp server, ThunderClan (Warriors), War, WindClan (Warriors), Windclan has an entire different religion than Starclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEETHEATERR/pseuds/TEETHEATERR
Summary: Uhh this is the title until I think of one.I have a bunch of warrior cat ocs and a bunch of stories to tell so lets fucking goooo





	pov im not out of my warriors phase

**Author's Note:**

> A father kills his only child, regretting it as it was too late,  
> tw for blood, death, murder. 
> 
> Houndpaw (he/they/it) - tiny, spiky furred cat with brown and cream fur. They have curled ears, their eyes are indigo and amber.
> 
> Twinevalley (he/him) - Cream(?), splotched tom-cat with a slightly darker underbelly and a much darker muzzle and tail tip. He has green eyes and many scars.  
> Twinevalley does NOT belong to me

The forest was extraordinarily quiet at night. Quiet, cold, and unfamiliar to the small windclan apprentice following a warrior silently. 

Houndpaw was young, not even 10 moons, not even close to being a warrior and finishing his life. 

"Where are we going?" They meowed softly to the warrior ahead of them, Twinevalley. 

They trusted Twinevalley, he was their idol, he'd taught them more than their pathetic mentor ever had, yet recently he'd seemed...Colder, angrier, harsher. Usually Houndpaw would be happy to follow him, yet recently something was just _wrong._

They supposed it had to do with what happened with those kits the other day. They winced at the thought- Twine had been angry as ever, but how could he expect them to hurt kits? Even if they were rogues, Houndpaw wouldn't hurt them. When Twinevalley had returned to camp, he was injured, and another warrior, Raventalons, had brought in another warrior named Brightblaze into camp. She wasn't dead, of course, she was just unconscious, Twinevalley wasn't stupid enough to kill her in front of another cat. 

Twinevalley hadn't answered the question, instead abruptly stopping. Houndpaw hit into his back legs, mumbling out an apology and watching him sniff the air with narrowed eyes, "Do you smell that?" He questioned, glancing to the small apprentice beside him. 

Houndpaw raised his head up- He did smell something. It smelt like twoleg trash and foxes. "I do." They glanced up to Twinevalley, curled ears flattened. 

Twinevalley barred his teeth a little, "Go check it out, I'll stay behind in case something shows up." Houndpaw nodded, padding ahead hesitantly. 

It was far too dark to see properly, Houndpaw just barely noticed the shine of metal before suddenly they got pushed forwards harshly. The feeling of something cold around their neck was almost instantly and as they tried to get up it tightened, slicing into their skin. Houndpaw let out a shriek, paws scrambling against the floor as they tried to pull themself away.

Houndpaw suddenly got smacked to the ground by a harsh paw, turning their head slightly to gaze up at Twinevalley with glossy eyes while struggling to breathe. Green eyes glared back angrily at their own, and Twinevalley let out an annoyed sigh as Houndpaw started to plead for their life.

"You were like a son to me. I loved you." Twinevalley spat angrily, "But instead of treasuring that you left me to die. I almost got killed by a _kittypet_ and two pathetic excuses of warriors because you went back to camp instead of listening to me for once in your life!" His teeth were barred, and he looked as though he'd lunge at Houndpaw to finish the job- yet instead he let him suffocate, "I almost don't regret this." His eyes were glassy, he was lying. 

Houndpaw wailed, still thrashing and trying to escape as blood poured out of his throat and mouth, " _Twinevalley please!"_ he cried, "You're my only friend! You're my only family! I love you so much please don't kill me!" his vision was becoming spotty. He could swear he heard a distant gasp of horror.

"What have I done?!" Twinevalley screamed into the night, starting to yank at the fox snare around Houndpaw's neck. It was too late, Houndpaw fell limp and lifeless.

Twinevalley buried him, and rested there until the morning.

Twinevalley never let go, instead hunting and bringing food to the grave of his former son.

It was useless, though he swore it was odd how the bones of the animals always appeared when he'd come back, and how sometimes he swore he saw the small frame of an apprentice lurking by the grave- or how the smell of metal and blood appeared out of nowhere whenever he greieved.

Perhaps the strangest thing was the soft voice that now encouraged him to go back and feed the grave, though he did as it said. Maybe he'd just been imagining things, but had Houndpaw been there the day he was exiled? He swore he'd died just a few nights before.

His train of thought ended as a soft voice begged him for food, it was time to feed Houndpaw again, he supposed. 

It had been so long since he had last, but he'd just woken up, had he? The last thing he remembered was being attacked by some warrior of the name Brightblaze. Maybe he'd gotten healed and left alone after. Had houndpaw been there before he'd woken up though? He swore he saw him taking care of his wounds..What a thoughtful kid.

Yeah, that had to be the case. He'd go feed Houndpaw now, the voice was snarling now about it'd healed him for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an rp  
> when characters say they love each other in this it is purely platonic. There is so much wrong with even thinking it's romantic lol gtfo if you think it is


End file.
